Varyl
"You know, I always thought that a cheshire would be more... smiley." --'Varyl Al-Rizky' to Morea (his pet) Varyl is a fictional character and a member of Canvas Ranger. He is at the Hero side, 32nd Division. Appearance Varyl is a boy with dark violet eyes, black pointed hair and purple fringe. His height and weight are average. He is usually seen wearing a blue-yellow colored bandana. He is wearing black t-shirt with purple line on the edge, and a knee-length white pants with blue strips. He is also wearing yellow shoes with purple strip and a pair of black socks. Personality Varyl is a loyal, friendly, and sometimes persistent person. He has a kind personality, especially towards animals. His love for animals even makes half of his sexual orientation zoophilia. At first, he was very shy and crybaby. But soon after he joined Canvas Ranger invited by Garuda, his fractious and shyness is reduced by the time, and he is now more open to the people around him. The hard teaching given by Garu as his teacher and mentor also changed his personality alot. He sometimes went annoyed when his teacher gave him a punishment that is often he thought too excessive. Varyl has a phobia to a person with rage emotion. He will soon scared and cry when the person he is facing is angry. This is the biggest weakness of him, since aside from 'angry people', he doesn't afraid of anything else. He also has a brother complex towards his mentor, Garuda Pancalangit. History Before Joining the Canvas Ranger Varyl is actually born from a rich family. Both of his parents are dead because of a car accident, and Varyl is the only survivor at the time (he was still 3 back then). He then entrusted to an orphanage in Bandung. Years later, that orphanage has a financial difficulties, that almost made Varyl had to drop out the school. In the middle of the difficult time, a person from Canvas Ranger (which is actually Garuda) offered Varyl a job to be a ranger. Varyl who is first willing to decline finally joined Canvas Ranger, recalling the situation his new family in the orphanage was facing at the time. Abilities *'Strong Memory'. Varyl has much stronger memory than average people. *'Ability to Recognize Person in Disguise.' For example, when he encounter a person wearing a horse costume, and later meet the person without the costume, he can know that it's the person that wore the costume. Or in case if it's someone he's already know, he can immediately recognize them even when they're in a perfect disguise. But of course this ability has it's own weakness: Varyl can not recognize a genderbend. (Lady Kurata or Indivar in henshin form is one of the examples) If at any chance he encountered a person's genderbend, he would recognize it as the real person's twin. Henshin/Canvas Activation Varyl can activate his canvas by eating raw glutinous rice. His canvas activation mode are named ''Knight of Black G-Rice.'' This henshin form allows him to use the ability to produce many controllable glutinous rice from the ground, with the help of Morea's power that changed into boomerang. These rice, even though it seemed useless, but actually have a crucial role in Varyl's offense. When he released an attack, he would throw the boomerang at the enemy, that will be followed by the rice that surrounds it. The boomerang that rapidly spinning will generate friction on the air, and will create little sparks that also triggered by the alcohol that is contained by the rice. These sparks will later grew bigger and bigger, creating a flame throw that the size is depending on the number of the rice. Even though his attack has quite strong offense point, but Varyl can't do much in his defense. Though actually he could make a barrier out of his rice, but it still won't do much. The best thing he can do when the enemy is attacking is avoiding them.